The present trend in connector design for those connectors utilized in the computer field is to provide both high density and highly reliable connections between various circuit members which form important parts of the computer. High reliability for such connections is essential due to potential end product failure, should vital misconnections of these devices occur. Further, to assure effective repair, upgrade, and/or replacement of various components of the system (i.e., connectors, cards, chips, boards, modules, etc.), it is also considered important that such connections be separable and reconnectable in the field within the final product, as well as tolerant of dust and fibrous debris. Separability is also particularly desirable during manufacturing of such products, e.g., to facilitate testing.
One known method for providing various interconnections is referred to as a wire bond technique, which involves the mechanical and thermal compression of a soft metal wire, e.g., gold, from one circuit to another. Such bonding, however, does not lend itself readily to high density connections because of possible wire breakage and accompanying mechanical difficulty in wire handling. Another technique involves strategic placement of solder balls or the like between respective circuit elements, e.g., pads, and reflowing the solder to effect interconnection. While this technique has proven extremely successful in providing high density interconnections for various structures, this technique does not allow facile separation and subsequent reconnection. In yet another technique, an elastomer has been used which included therein a plurality of conductive paths, e.g., small diameter wires or columns of conductive material, to provide the necessary interconnections. Known techniques using such elastomeric materials typically possess the following deficiencies: (1) high forces are usually required per contact; (2) relatively high electrical resistance through the interconnection between the associated circuit elements, e.g., pads; (3) sensitivity to dust, debris and other environmental elements which could adversely affect a sound connection; and (4) limited density, e.g., due to physical limitations of particular connector designs. Such prior art elastomeric structures also typically fail to provide effective wiping connection, which form of connection is especially desired in many high density interconnection schemes.
Attention is directed to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,173,732, 3,960,424, 4,161,346, 4,655,519, 4,295,700, 4,664,458, 4,688,864 and 4,971,565 for various techniques for providing electrical interconnections for a variety of electrical circuit members. As understood from a reading of these patents, the techniques described therein include many of the aforedefined disadvantages, e.g., potential misalignment, low density, etc. as well as others, e.g., relatively complex design, costly to manufacture, etc.
It is believed that a high density electrical connector capable of providing effective, reliable connections (including providing a rotational, wiping type of connection), wherein such connections are repeatable (such that connection and reconnection can readily occur), and which provides the other advantageous features discernible from the following description would constitute a significant advancement in the art.